Internal processes of organizations are commonly tracked using task or project management software. Such software allows modeling of projects and task. These models are typically static. However, operations within many organizations utilize loosely defined or dynamic processes that may change in an unpredictable fashion.
At the same time, such task and project management software are delivered in standalone applications with little integration with other software tools. As a result, users of task and project management software have had to undergo application specific training which can be costly and time consuming. Further, if training is not offered, the users are left to their own to figure out how to use the software. Although the task and project management software is used in some organizations, as a result of the static nature of the software, use remains siloed to specific project types, such as software development and engineering.
Further, project or task files of such software applications generally have utilized a data structure per project format. For there to be multiple instances of a project file, the project file must be replicated multiple times. As a result, files for projects can become quite large. Synchronizing between project file instances also becomes an issue. Further, if an organizational process that is a part of multiple projects is modified, each project file must be changed individually.